staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 maja 1992
TVP 1 08:55 Program dnia 09:00 Dla młodych widzów: Rudy - film fab. prod. USA 10:25 Poranek symfoniczny WOSPRiTV w Katowicach pod dyr. Jerzego Maksymiuka 12:10 Europejski Disneyland - relacja z otwarcia Eurodisneylandu pod Paryżem we Francji 14:10 W starym kinie: Król Kobiet /1/ - film prod. USA 16:05 Studio Sport - Mistrzostwa świata w hokeju na lodzie Polska-Włochy 16:55 Kolekcja króla Stasia - rep. Krzysztofa Miklaszewskiego z Dulwich Picture Gallery 17:15 Teleexpress 17:30 Sting, cz. 1 koncertu - relacja z Hollywood Bowl 18:10 Dzieciństwo Guldenbergów /9/ - serial prod. niemieckiej 19:00 Wieczorynka 19:30 Wiadomości 20:05 Nad Niemenem /1/ - film fab. prod. pol. 21:30 Polskie ZOO 21:45 Sting, cz. 2 koncertu - relacja z Hollywood Bowl 22:30 Poezja na dobranoc 22:35 Zaćmienie piątego słońca - poemat filmowy 23:20 Alamo - film prod. USA 02:00 Program na sobotę TVP 2 08:00 Halo „Dwójka” 08:15 Pif i Herkules /9/: Luksusowe więzienie, Czary mary - serial anim. prod. franc. 08:40 Pokolenia – serial prod. USA 09:00 Dział Form Dokumentalnych przedstawia: Ręce, reż. Krystyna Mokrosińska; Tańcz, reż. Grzegorz Królikiewicz; Historia w miasteczku, reż. Andrzej Kościołek 09:40 Międzynarodowe Spotkania Muzyczne Orkiestr Wojskowych Kraków '91 10:30 Ulica Sezamkowa – program dla dzieci 11:30 Róbta co chceta 11:50 Złodziej z Bagdadu - film fab. prod. ang. 13:35 Studio Sport 14:20 Scena debiutów, cz. 2 15:00 Młodzieżowa Akademia Filmowa przedstawia: "Więcej czadu" - musical młodzieżowy w reż. Alana Moyle'a 15:30 Telecircus - widowisko 16:20 Program dnia 16:30 Panorama 16:40 Piosenka chodnikowa i uliczna /2/ 17:40 „Bezludna wyspa” 18:30 Jean Beaz - koncert zarejestrowany w Veatura Theatre w Kalifornii w 1989 19:30 O czym Tobie marzyć, śnić - relacja z pobytu Starego Teatru w Wilnie 20:00 Muzyka Chopina w Pałacu w Łańcucie - recital Marka Drewnowskiego 21:00 Panorama 21:30 Bony - film fab. prod. australijskiej 23:20 Elektryczne gitary - koncert 00:00 Panorama 00:10 Program na sobotę TV Lublin 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.20 Reklamy 18.30 Wieszak 18.40 Broń się sam 18.50 Noce i dnie - serial TP 19.50 Kabaret OTTO 20.10 Po ciemności światło 20.35 Salon Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - program dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - program edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The New Leave it to Beaver - serial komed. 11.00 Maude - serial komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors - serial austral. o lekarzach 12.00 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.00 Barnaby Jones - serial detek. 14.00 E Street - serial obycz. 14.30 Another World - serial obycz. 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. 15.45 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - program dla dzieci 18.00 Different Strokes - serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched - serial komediowy 19.00 Facts of Life - serial obycz. 19.30 E Street - serial obycz. 20.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Parker Lewis Can't Lose - serial komed. 21.00 Rags to Riches - serial muzyczny 22.00 Hunter - serial krym. 23.00 WWF - supergwiazdy wolnoamerykanki 24.00 Kino grozy 2.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Międzynarodowy pokaz tańca - mistrzowie świata w rock'n'rollu 9.30 Formuła 11 - mistrzowie Wielkiej Brytanii 10.00 Golf PGA European Tour 1992 - Italian Open 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Hokej na lodzie NHL 1991/92 14.00 Mistrzowie bowlingu - Holandia Open 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Golf PGA European Tour 1992 17.30 Argentyńska piłka nożna 18.30 Tenis stołowy - międzynarodowe zawody mężczyzn w Austrii 19.30 Koszykówka NBA - przegląd tygodnia, 20.00 Gillette World Sports Special - tyg. przegląd infor. sport. 20.30 Go - magazyn sportów motorowych 21.30 Golf PGA European Tour 1992 22.30 Koszykówka NBA 1991/92 24.00 Boks MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje zespołu The Beat 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - informator film. 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 3 From 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime - najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV, Raps Today - rap show 19.30 Dial MTV - widzowie wybierają pięć najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - informator film. 23.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady 23.45 3 From 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Post Modern - znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Film animowany 6.10 Bajki z całego świata 6.45 Crystalstone (Kryształowy kamień) - ang.-amer. film lab. dla dzieci, 1987 8.20 Danny - The Champion of the World (Danny - mistrz świata) 1989 10.00 Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (Buck Rogers w XXV wieku) - film s-f USA, 1987 11.35 SOS Titanic - ang.-amer. film fab., 1980 13.20 Dziecięca lista przebojów 14.20 Raport policyjny - serial USA 14.50 Harry i Hendersonowie - serial USA 15.20 Przegląd filmów Walta Disneya: Can't Buy Me Love (Nie kupisz miłości) - komedia USA, 1987 17.45 Sielmann 2000 - powrót do przyszłości: Zwierzęta podwodnego świata 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Pazifikgeschwader 214 - serial USA 20.15 Short Circuit (Krótkie spięcie) - komedia USA, 1985 22.00 Gwizdek - piłkarski teleshow 23.00 Saint Tropez Vice (Gorące nowe w Saint Tropez) - franc. film erot., 1987 0.30 Die blonde Haremsdame (Blodynka z haremu) - film erot. RFN, 1970 1.45 Short Circuit 3.15 Die blonde Haremsdame 4.25 Saint Tropez Vice 5.50 Film animowany Sat 1 6.05 - 11.00 Filmy dla dzieci 6.05 Mały smok Grisu 6.10 Neon Rider 6.55 Mój mały Pony 7.25 Mały smok Grisu 8.00 Akademia policyjna 8.25 Batman 9.00 Zakochany w czarownicy 9.30 Zorro 10.00 Flip i Flap 10.30 Czarująca Jeannie 11.00 Powrót do Edenu - serial 11.55 Sprzysiężeni 12.55 Koło fortuny - turniej 13.35 Star Trek - serial sf 14.30 Kawalerskie gospodarstwo - serial komediowy 15.05 Bugsy Malone - kryminał ang., 1975 16.40 Krull - film angielski, 1982 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Koło fortuny - turniej 20.15 Klejnot Nilu - film przygodowy USA, 1983 22.15 Trudne czasy - film USA, 1974 23.50 Wiadomości 0.00 Kiedy świerzbi skóra, śpiewaj - film erotyczny 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 Zeit in Bild 13.10 Historia święta 1 Maja 14.45 Oukovany - Ein brodelnder Kessel - film dokum. (życie czeskich robotnic) 15.00 Der versunkene Kontinent - film dokum. (Zaginiona Atlantyda) 15.30 Gasparone - operetka 18.00 Współczesne sztuki teatralne 19.00 Wiadomości 19.30 Sportzeit extra 22.00 Jenatsch - szwajc. film fab. 23.40 "Jenatsch" - Ein Film entsteht - film dokum. z planu zdjęciowego 0.25 3 SAT - Schlagzeilen Pro 7 7.10 Trick 7 8.40 Flicka - ser. dla młodzieży USA 9.05 Harry's wundersames Strafgericht - ser. komed. USA 9.35 Doogie Howser - ser.komed. USA 10.10 Ben Cropp - Geheimnisse des Regenwaldes - austral. film przygod. 11.10 Kommissar Navarro 12.40 BMW - Open - live - tenis 17.10 Trick 7 - ser. anim 19.05 Gliniarz i prokurator - ser. sensac. USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Wolny dzień Fernsa Buellera - komed. USA, po filmie: Wiadomości 22.15 Conan niszczyciel - film fantasy USA 0.05 Mike Hammer - ser. detekt. USA 1.05 Wiadomości 1.15 Special Squad 2.00 M.A.S.H. - ser. komed. 2.23 Wiadomości 2.35 Im Todesgriff der roten Maske 4.10 Wiadomości 4.20 Morderisch - film krym. USA 5.40 BMW - Open Rai Uno 6:55 Poranek w RAI UNO 7:30 Ekonomia z Mediolanu 10:00 Wiadomości 10:05 Poranek z ekonomią 10:15 Spotkajmy się! 11:00 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 11:05 Spotkajmy się! 11:50 Pogoda 12:00 Wilhelm Tell – serial 12:30 Wiadomości 12:35 Kobieta z kryminału – serial 13:25 Totolotek 13:30 Wiadomości 14:00 Big! – program dla młodzieży 14:30 Błękitne drzewko – program dla najmłodszych 15:00 Speziale 16:00 Big! – program dla młodzieży 18:00 Wiadomości 18:05 Totolotek 18:10 Chcesz wygrać? 18:40 Świat Quark: „Barwy lasu” 19:35 Historie Enzo Biagi 20:00 Wiadomości 20:40 Pierwszy maja 1992 – koncert muzyki włoskiej 21:50 Aktualności giełdowe 23:15 Wywiady Enzo Biagi 0:00 Wiadomości i pogoda 0:30 MŚ w hokeju: Polska – Włochy 1:50 Wiadomości 2:05 Sam Whiskey – western 3:40 Dick Tracy – film USA Rossija 4 19:00 Novosti 19:20 Reklama 19:30 Wierszak 19:40 Broni się sam 19:50 Nocne i dnie-serial prod.ZSRR 20:50 Kabaret OTTO 21:10 Po ciemnościach stronach 21:35 Salon 22:00 Ostankino-4 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Lublin z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rossija 4 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rossija 4 z 1992